Memory from the past REWRITE
by Issaac
Summary: Thomas was left behind. Overwatch thought him dead. Tracer never expected her Co-pilot to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas work up in a haze

1918.

Somewhere in France.

(this is from the storm of steel mission in battlefield 1.)

Pushing forward. blood everywhere. Screams of the dead. The battle had begun.

Thomas looked up his vision was red. Around him, soldiers fell. A tank blew up next to him. He was flipped downward his mouth tasting mud and blood. Crawling slowly to his knees he lifted up his pistol just in time to unload the whole clip into a flame trooper. The gas can on his pack exploded in a flame. Stumbling onto his feet he looked up and saw a huge zeppelin go up in flame. It's flaming carcass slowly approaching the ground. Thomas reloaded his pistol and picked up a rifle. He aimed. He fired. The bullet traveled and impacted a german soldier. Blood went splattering all over. The body fell to the muddy ground. Blood slowly merging with the mud. A scream came across the chaos "ARTILLERY". BOOM! Another tank blew up. And everything went dark.

Thomas woke up with everything hurting. Strange thing he couldn't feel his legs. Wait the feeling of numbness was spreading up. Looking at his legs he found with horror that his legs were turning transparent. A thought appeared in his mind "not again. It's the slipstream all over again" before his whole body vanished.

2072.

Museum heist.

Tracer ducked down as reapers bullets cracked the Tank that she took cover behind. Winston was on the ground trying to get up. Reaper came in for the finishing blow. Suddenly something appeared behind him with a loud noise. Reaper turned around to see a man bleeding in world war one clothing behind him. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The man promptly hit him with a sharpened shovel in the shoulder. Dark blood went everywhere. Reaper pulled himself of the shovel and pointed one of his shotguns at his head. This was all the distraction Tracer needed as she loaded her pistols into reapers back. Reaper screamed the laser bursts punctured his skin and he dissolved into a shadow that made its way the widowmaker. The shadow became Reaper again. Widowmaker grabbed reapers hand and grappled her way out of the roof. Widowmaker was upset because the doom first glove was a fake and this strange man had ruined everything. As they arrived on the roof widowmaker fired a shot. That shot hit Thomas in the shoulder. Blood spattered onto Tracer's face. Thomas hit the floor. Everything went dark again.


	2. Documents

A/N This is kind of a filler while I finish the next chapter

Data for Thomas Blackburn (REDACTED)

Thoman Blackburn (REDACTED)

Codename:Blue Raven

Appearance: Blue eyes,brown raven hair, with british and japanese descent.

Known parents:

Father:Adam Blackburn

Status:deceased due to (REDACTED).

Mother:Aika (REDACTED).

Status:deceased due to (REDACTED).

Known history:

Born in dover in 2046 december 25. Known by friends by the age of 12 as an inventor and hunter. Not much is known aspect that at some point before adulthood had contact with agent Lena Oxton. By the age of 20 finished college with a master's degree in (REDACTED) and joined M16 covert ops through a bar in (REDACTED). First op was in france tracking down known Talon agent Henry Often. Worked with KGB spy Vladimir (REDACTED). The mission went wrong as Vladimir Defected and killed 8 agents using poison gas. Thomas was the only known survivor. 2 months after Vladimir was spotted by agents in a nuclear plant in (REDACTED). Vladimir was there to create a meltdown. Thomas and agents intervened and killed Vladimir's team. Thomas killed Vladimir by trapping him in the Fusion room and subjected Vladimir to high levels of radiation. However the cornor team failed to find the body. The case remains open. Shortly after Thomas went through some Psychological test and was found Traumatised by the killing of vladimir. He was discharged honorably and given the medal of valor. He later joined the Royal air corps. He led several successful missions and joined overwatch. Sadly a few months later Thomas family were killed during the first omnic war. After the war Thomas tested the Jet called the slipstream.

Status:Dead.


End file.
